Building Blocks and Ticking Clocks
by xXSundae SurpriseXx
Summary: A collection of one-shots revolving around Yaya and the other characters of SC. Stories of growing up, letting go, falling in love, and falling out. It mostly follows the relationship of Yaya and Kairi. Also has some Amuto, Rimahiko, and Kutau. Enjoy!
1. Clouds

**Hooray! My first Shugo Chara! Fanfiction. Well, these collections of one-shots are mostly focused on Yaya and Kairi, but other couples will be thrown in there, like Amuto, Rimahiko, and Kutau. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

::Clouds::

"That one looks like a ducky!"

"It looks like a cloud."

"That one looks like a bow!"

"It looks like a cloud."

"That one looks like cotton candy!"

"It looks like a cloud."

"Ugh! Stop being so close-minded, Kairi-kun! If you look closely at them, you can see all sorts of neat shapes! Think outside the box a little, would you? Now, tell Yaya, what do you see?"

"I see a visible mass of water particles suspended at a considerable altitude." Kairi said matter-of-factly. Yaya frowned at her friend's lack of creativity. She let out a sigh, dropping the matter altogether. The Ace and newly reassigned Jack lay cloud watching for a while longer in silence. The days had passed on without a lot of commotion. Yaya had been lying in the grass that sunny Saturday afternoon with nothing to do. She had let Pepe run off when Ran, Miki, Suu, and all the other charas. Kairi had stopped to see what she was doing and somehow, she managed to get the young warrior-like lad to sit and watch the clouds with her. She had pointed out what she thought the clouds' shapes looked like, but Kairi had not understood what she was seeing.

The graduation was rapidly approaching and Yaya could feel a sadness creeping up on her; the nostalgia she felt every time she thought of her friends leaving seemed to overpower her. She didn't like the thought of being all alone. Suddenly, Kairi heard a small sniffle and turned to Yaya, who had large tears spilling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong, Ace?" He asked, going back into his bad habit of referring to her by her guardian title, rather than her preferred first name. He noticed she was not crying fake, crocodile tears like usual, but truly sad tears. It made Kairi upset to see Yaya in this condition. He much preferred her usual, cheerful smile.

"It's just…well…it's the whole graduation thing. Yaya's really going to miss Amu-chi and Rima-tan. Yaya keeps trying to be strong and put on a smile for them, but she feel so sad, you know? Those two are the closest girl friends Yaya has." She confessed with a sad sigh, wiping away her tears. Kairi, unused to seeing Yaya presenting such an emotion, reached over and tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder, unsure as how, but nonetheless trying, to console her.

"It will be okay, Yaya. Really." He spoke in a voice full of certainty, trying to make his friend feel better. He was not used to calling her merely by her name, especially without adding an honorific, but at that moment, he vaguely remembered her once telling him that she favored he called her Yaya, no more, no less. He figured it would make her happy. She wiped her tears and smiled at him.

"Yeah, you might be right. I mean, it's not like I'll never see them again. I'm sure everyone will visit Yaya and Kairi." She added with a small giggle. His rational side kicked in and he wanted to disagree by telling her that the chance of her seeing the group again was highly unlikely due to the fact that after someone enters a new school it's hard to maintain contact with old friends, but he knew that the insensitive statement would upset her even more. Kairi had to admit, he was going to miss everyone as well. Allowing himself to act on instinct, he reached over to put his hand lightly on Yaya's hand for a brief moment.

"Besides, we have each other, right, Yaya-sempai? And we have Hikaru-kun." Instead of correcting him like she wanted to, she grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Yeah. We have each other." She repeated. Both Guardians could feel a blush on their cheeks as they stared at each other for a moment. They quickly snatched their hands away. The two both lay down and resumed their previous activity; Yaya pointing out shapes to Kairi, while he tried to imagine it. Maybe, if Kairi could see the shapes clearly or Yaya had been paying any attention, they would notice the heart-shaped cloud drifting overhead.

* * *

**Eww. I just threw up in my mouth a little. Gosh, that ending was soooo cheesy! But, nonetheless, I thought it was pretty cute first chapter. If you didn't notice, there is some mention of Shugo Chara! Encore. Stay tuned!**

**~S.S. **


	2. Prima

**Here's another chapter for you all. Enjoy!**

* * *

::Prima::

Step, twist, step, twirl, leap, land, kick while bent. Her form danced before his eyes, enchanting him. Her tutu fluttered elegantly as she preformed. The audience was silent, taking in her supernatural beauty. She was captivating, a true prima ballerina. Her medium red hair that fell past her shoulders seemed to sway with her, making her look much more mature. Her white tutu shimmered against the bright spotlight, attracting all eyes to her, as if she were the brilliant flame amidst the moths.

He was enraptured by her fluid steps. Her face was unlike before. She did not express her usual overly cheerful demeanor. Her face displayed a hint of shyness, a blush colored across her cheeks, but other than that, her expression told the audience she was concentrating, no doubt to make sure all of her moves were precise. A small smile played at her lips, but he doubted anyone could see it, other than him.

He was skeptical at first. He had never seen one of Yaya's performances. He doubted she would do well; he even dared to think she might make a fool of herself. He did care about his friend. But he couldn't believe this side of her. She wasn't her usual clumsy, loud, immature self. She was established, she was distinguished, and she had a confident aura around her. She didn't miss a beat during her recital. She had performed the lead role of _The Nutcracker_.

The younger warrior turned to his companions. Amu and Rima sat hunched over the bar. They had chosen a mezzanine seat to catch every single moment. Amu looked enthralled and Rima seemed pleased. Ikuto didn't display his usual bored expression. Instead, he seemed as surprised as Kairi felt. Utau and Nagihiko both had an appreciative smile on their face. They were performers, they knew what she was feeling and they appeared to be proud of the young girl. Kukai had tears in his eyes, going on about how his 'little Yaya' had 'grown-up' all the while smiling a brotherly sort of smile.

Kairi turned back to see that she was performing her finale. She did a few impressive tricks before finishing up. As soon as she stopped with the music, the audience roared, applauding her excellent recital. Yaya stood up straight and curtsied. By now, everyone was clapping and cheering. She even received numerous standing ovations, including her friends. The other ballerinas joined her. They all bowed in time. Yaya was radiating, smiling widely. She scanned the audience while taking a third bow. She caught the eyes of Kairi and smiled even wider. A few roses decorated the stage, undoubtedly from her parents. The giant red curtain fell, ending the event.

The small group stood up, stretched, and went back-stage. When stopped by the security guard, they flashed their passes and were let through. The group waited patiently for the Ace.

"Here, Kairi, you can give Yaya the flowers." Amu spoke, giving the Jack the bouquet or assorted flora. He blushed. Was it that obvious that he wanted to present the flowers to her? The answer was yes.

Yaya suddenly came into view. She smiled brightly at her friends before skipping over.

As soon as she was near, Kairi held out the flowers. Her eyes seemed to sparkle brilliantly as she accepted them graciously, murmuring a small 'thank you.'

"Amu-chi, Rima-tan, even Ikuto-nii san! The whole gang is here!" She exclaimed happily. The group smiled.

"Your performance was wonderful, Yaya-chan!" Amu called out, hugging her friend tightly. Yaya giggled. Rima stepped forward and hugged her friend.

"Good job out there." Was all she said. Yaya wrapped her arms around the Queen in appreciation. Kukai wrapped an arm around her neck and squeezed lightly, his way of a hug.

"That's my girl! Showing everyone how it's done! Great job tonight!" He said. A light blush spread across her face as she stuttered a thank-you.

"Wonderful performance." Utau complimented with a small smile. Yaya bowed graciously.

"Thank you, Utau-chan." She said modestly. The flattering remark made her blush due to the fact that she respected Utau very much.

"Awesome job, Yaya-chan!" Nagihiko said with a smile.

"Thanks, Nagi!" She said gladly. Ikuto, unsure of what to do, simply ruffled her loose hair, making Yaya blush. She never really communicated with Ikuto, but wanted to be friends with him. He was, after all, her best friend's boyfriend. The last person who had yet to congratulate her stepped forward. The atmosphere changed suddenly, and everyone noticed it.

"I think I'm going to go look for a ramen shop so we can celebrate." Utau said, backing away.

"I think I'll go with you." Kukai volunteered and followed the singer. Everyone mumbled an excuse and walked away.

"Wow, Yaya-sempai…I don't even know what to say. You were magnificent tonight." Kairi stammered. Yaya's blush was crimson.

"T-Thanks, Kairi-kun." She replied. The two stood awkwardly in silence.

"Thanks for the flowers." Yaya suddenly thanked. Kairi shook his head with a smile.

"It was everyone's present to you. You looked beautiful out there." He said. Both blushed darker at his praise. The two stood in silence for a little longer. Yaya giggled and kissed Kairi's cheek, starling the young samurai. He was shockingly pleased. His face now resembled that of a tomato's.

"What was that for?" He stammered. Yaya blushed and fiddled with the ends of her tutu.

"It was a t-thank you." She said, smiling up at him. He smiled and grabbed her hand lightly.

"Come on. I believe everyone is waiting for us." Yaya nodded and followed him. She squeezed his hand lightly and smiled. He wouldn't admit it, but he was slightly jealous of the looks she received from other males as they passed the exit. She was _his _prima and he would gladly use his samurai skills to show the other young men that she was hands off. The group celebrated that night, eating their ramen and teasing Kairi. Yes, it was truly a wonderful night.

* * *

**Gah, another terrible ending. And I'm usually really good! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Reviews make my day.**

**~S.S.**


	3. Sweet Dreams

**A pretty short Kairi x Yaya oneshot. Working on a couple of more oneshots involving more characters. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

::Sweet Dreams::

I woke up in a cold sweat. My hands trembled and my heart was beating so fast I thought it might burst through my chest. That was the worst nightmare I had ever had. The darkness crept around me, making me feel suffocated. I reached over and switched my lamp on. It wasn't bright enough to light the whole room, but bright enough to calm me down a little bit. I had to admit, I was really scared. My parents and Tsubasa had gone to Grandma's house without me, so I was alone…in the dark…

I whimpered slightly as scary images seemed to materialize from the darkness. I did the only logical thing I could think of. I called Amu. I had done it once before, when I had a scary dream about being chased by some freaky clown and she was able to make me feel better. Maybe she would help me now.

"Hello?" She muffled from her end of the line.

"Amu-chi, it's me, Yaya. Yaya had a really creepy dream and Yaya is really, really scared. Mama and Papa are out and Yaya can't get back to sleep-" I heard a long sigh from her. Did I make her mad? Maybe she was really sleepy.

"Amu-chi?" I called tentatively.

"Not Amu." I froze. I knew that voice.

"Kairi-kun! Yaya is so sorry!" I had called Kairi-kun instead of Amu-chi! Wow, Kairi had a really girly voice over the phone.

"So you had a bad dream, Yaya-semapi?" Despite the drowsiness laced in his voice, his voice sounded thoughtful. I frowned and I flushed at my mistake. Kairi was going to be so mad.

"Yeah…" I lied back down and tucked the covers around me with my free hand. The shadows didn't seem so scary when I had someone to talk to.

"What was it about?" He asked. I heard some shuffling on his side. I bit my lip.

"Yaya was…falling." My dream seemed a lot scarier when I was alone. Now it sounded silly.

"Falling?" He repeated.

"Yeah," I replied. "I was falling down this…dark area. There was nothing for me to stop myself with. It was really scary." I frowned in the darkness, recalling the dream.

"Hold on a second." I heard more shuffling on his side before I heard papers turning. I heard a small 'ah ha' on his part.

"Okay, Yaya-sempai. It says here in _The Big Book of Nightmares _that falling dreams are associated with someone feeling heavy, unsupported, or worried about something. Also, it asks the question 'does someone need to be more grounded?'" I frowned. A lot of that didn't make much sense.

"Do you feel any of those things lately?" Kairi asked. I really thought about it.

"No…Yaya doesn't think so." I replied. Then I remembered something. I was worried about a big test coming up and no one had the time to help me. I didn't realize I had voiced that last though until Kairi spoke up.

"I'll help you study Yaya-sempai. If I don't understand the material, we can always see if Yukari will help. She's really smart. So don't worry about it, alright?" The simple statement made my heart flutter. I was smiling so much that my cheeks started to hurt.

"Thank you so much, Kairi-kun." I heard him close the book and more shuffling.

"Are you feeling better, Yaya-sempai? Are you ready to go back to sleep?" He asked. I frowned.

"Yaya isn't tired anymore." I admitted. It was hard for me to go back to sleep when I had been awake for so long. I heard a sigh on his side. Or maybe it was a laugh. I couldn't tell.

"Okay, this is a trick Yukari use to do when I couldn't fall asleep. Close your eyes." I did as he said.

"Now, imagine you are in a big open field lying down. Imagine the vivid blue sky and clouds. Imagine the soft green grass beneath you. Now, as I count, imagine a fluffy white sheep…" I couldn't hear him anymore. My eyes slowly closed and I felt myself falling asleep. I could faintly hear him count up to ten before I fell asleep completely.

The next day at school, Kairi went on and on about how 'a goodnight's sleep is essential to the mind of someone our age.' He also scolded me for letting him continue on so long.

"I counted to nearly two hundred, Yaya-sempai!" He exclaimed. I didn't pay much attention. Instead, I chose to remember last night's sweet dream.

* * *

**Awww, I liked this one. I hope you did too. I adore your opinions. Also, **_**The Big Book of Nightmares**_** does not exist. A good friend of mine called ****The Internet**** gave me those tips, heh.**

**~S.S.**


End file.
